


My Miracle

by eternallydaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Bullying, Deephwi, Letters, M/M, jinhwi, winkcham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaehwi/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: im feeling emo and so yeah here is a jinhwi fic. i promise this isn't angst though!!!!





	My Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling emo and so yeah here is a jinhwi fic. i promise this isn't angst though!!!!

* * *

_".....and then you smile and that's all I need, even if you weren't smiling at me and at someone else, or even just at something– that's fine. You make my life easier– meaningful even. You might find this ridiculous since you don't even know me, but you do make it worthwile. You do and you always will_."  Jinyoung folded the paper carefully after finishing his letter. He put it inside the purple envelope and sealed it. He went through a long (and tough) time running around different shops just to find the perfect shade of purple that his sunshine absolutely adores– and when he did, he made sure to buy lots of it and asked the seller to make sure to never run out of it (not that it will ever run out because apparently, not a lot of people like purple).

Jinyoung handed the envelope to Mr. Kwon, their dormitory head guard. “Please make sure he gets this, Mr. Kwon.”

Mr. Kwon smiled at Jinyoung and ruffled his hair. “You know I will, Kiddo. Daehwi receives your letters before he goes to school and before he goes home too.”

Jinyoung flashed him a small smile as a sign of thanks. Mr. Kwon sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know why you can’t approach him yourself, but I hope you will.”

And once again, Jinyoung just smiled at him before proceeding to the elevator to lock himself inside his room.

 

 

Bae Jinyoung was on his way to the school’s rooftop when he felt something hit his back. The object that hit him fell to the ground, giving him a chance to see what it was. It was a book. Jinyoung sighed. He was wondering why his day is actually quiet and was thinking if this is how it will end, but here he goes.

“Yah! Will you just stand there and stare at my book?” The boy sneered at him. “Pick it up you dumb ass!”

Jinyoung obeyed. He bent down to pick the book and walked towards the boy and handed it to him. The boy swatted it out of his hand and it fell down, right beside the boy’s feet. He stared at it, _was he supposed to pick it up again?_

“What are you doing? The book’s not going to pick itself up.” _There goes my answer._

Jinyoung bent down again to pick up the book but before he can even stand back up, he felt a knee against his stomach and the pain sent him kneeling on the tiled floor. He placed both of his palms on the ground for support and to even his breathing, but another swift kick sent him lying down. _Okay, that hurt._

The boy stepped on his back with such force Jinyoung knows pretty well his back would soon break if he added more. “God you are such a loser.” With that, the boy removed his foot, kicked him once more, and left.

Jinyoung stayed lying there for a few moments before sitting up. Nobody saw what happened, as usual, since nobody really goes to this part of the school. Jinyoung didn’t cry. He stood up and even though he’s wincing in pain, he still moved his legs to walk.

He didn’t cry because he’s already used to this. This happens every single day, how could he not?

He was granted with a face similar to a shadow and a personality as stoic as you can imagine. Well, he’s not that dull but for people who don’t personally know him, he is. He doesn’t like befriending people, he’s just too shy to do so. He doesn’t have friends. Some tried approaching him and he’s happy with it since they tried. But when Jinyoung’s slowly warming up to them and is finally ready to show them how he really is, that’s when they choose to give up and leave him be. Jinyoung’s tired of it. He likes it better when he’s alone now.

He continued walking while playing with a stone, kicking it alternately with his feet. The stone went too far and he followed it, which was near the school’s fountain.

 

“Woojin, stop that. I swear I will drown you.” Someone said with a raised voice.

“What? I’m not even making noise!”

“Yes, but it’s annoying me!”

Jinyoung looked up to see two people strangling each other. One was trying to pry what seems like a pack of chips from the other who was keeping it away.

_Park Jihoon and Park Woojin._

Jihoon was using every ounce of his strength to grab the chips from Woojin who was easily keeping it away from him. He stretched even more and fell on Woojin’s lap. Woojin laughed at the failed attempt of his boyfriend. Jihoon raised his head to glare at the idiot but Woojin laughed even more and kissed his nose. Jihoon slapped him and muttered a few curse words while scrambling off of him, with his whole face burning red.

If Jihoon and Woojin are here, then that means–

“Can you guys not do this in front of me? I’m trying to study.”

_There it is. Bae Jinyoung’s source of everything good._

“It’s Woojin’s fault!” Jihoon argued, glaring at his boyfriend once again.

“What? I was just eating!” Woojin shrugged.

“You were playing with your food! You keep on throwing it in the air and catching it with your mouth but you can’t even catch it! What kind of idiot does that?”

“That’s because you guys won’t throw it for me!”

“Because we were studying, unlike you!”

Daehwi stood up. “Okay fine, that’s enough. Park Woojin give me those chips and I’ll throw them for you.”

Woojin hollered and gave Daehwi the chips. He instructed him on how to throw it but Daehwi didn’t listen and just rolled his eyes. Daehwi threw the first chip and it landed on Woojin’s arm. Woojin glared at his friend, “Geez throw farther than that!”

Daehwi threw again and this time it landed on Woojin’s chest. Woojin sighed exasperatedly, “Yah Lee Daehwi! Throw higher and farther! Geez, even my dog can throw better than you.”

Daehwi’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “you don’t even have a dog.”

Woojin rolled his eyes at him, “That is the point.”

Daehwi glared at Woojin, realizing that his best friend was dissing him. With his annoyance in full show, he threw so hard, higher and farther than Woojin wanted. The pack of chips spiraled beyond Woojin, landing who knows where. Woojin looked around for his chips while Daehwi’s eyes widened with what he did.

And that’s when Jinyoung felt it. He felt something cool, like plastic, hit the top of his head, and rough contents falling down his face. He can’t believe what just happened.

He was frozen, trying to think of ways on how the ground can just swallow him whole, when a beautiful face is suddenly too close to his, fixing the mess on his hair and clothes.

“Oh my god, I am so so so so sorry.” Daehwi said frantically, removing all chips from Jinyoung’s hair and clothes, basically everywhere. “My best friend is being an idiot, as usual, and this happened. Oh my god I’m really sorry, are you okay? Oh my god I hope you won’t punch me or something because you know, some people do that when they–“

Jinyoung coughed. His sunshine is rambling so much. “It’s fine.”

Daehwi stopped talking and blinked at him. “What?”

 _What a beautiful human being._ “I said it is fine.”

Daehwi beamed at him. “You’re an angel! Some would get angry and curse at me but wow! Thank you and you know, I really am sorry.”

Jinyoung nodded. “It’s okay.”

Daehwi smiled and took out his hand. “I’m Lee Daehwi. You are? I don’t think I’ve seen you anywhere?”

Jinyoung took his hand. “Bae Jinyoung.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Bae Jinyoung!”

Daehwi flashed him a full blown smile and Jinyoung’s felt like his heart would escape his body right then and there and go to Daehwi’s arms.

He’s glad it didn’t.

 

 

 _“………………….you make everything okay, Daehwi. Maybe you’re asking yourself right now why and how can you do this to a person without even knowing it, but you just do. Okay? You exist and that makes it everything better in my world. Your existence makes me okay. Your warmth makes me okay. Sometimes I ask myself how it would be like to be so close to you, to feel how warm you are, and to see your brightness up close. It was ethereal. You are ethereal. It was just how I imagined it to be, except even better. I sometimes wish for a world based on you, based on your smiles, and wow, how great would that be right?”_ Jinyoung folded it neatly and inserted it inside the purple envelope. He reminds himself to not forget in giving it to Mr. Kwon tomorrow morning before he leaves for school.

Jinyoung lies down on his bed, pulling his blankets over him, when his phone rings and breaks the silence he is accustomed to. He grabs his phone from his side desk and answers the call, “Mother?”

“Hey Jinyoung.” His mother spoke from the other line, with a voice as neutral as it can go. “I passed the money in your account just now.”

“Oh, okay.”Jinyoung answered. “Um, thank you.”

He can feel his mother nod her head on the phone, “Do you need anything else or is the amount of money not fine with you? I’ll pass another next month.”

Jinyoung shook his head, the money would probably make him last for five months, but his mother passes the same amount every month. He tried telling her that the money’s too much but her mother doesn’t seem to think so. He cleared his throat, “Mother, actually can you come–“

“ _Mom! Byul ruined my doll!_ Sora, what? Why are you crying?”

And the call ended.

Jinyoung slumped back down to his bed, wrapping himself with thick comforters, but oddly enough, this did nothing to warm the cold he’s feeling. He’s been living alone for as long as he can remember. His father died when he was five years old, and his mother was always away since that happened. He was always surrounded by maids and drivers growing up, and his mother rarely comes home. Her mother went home one day and told him that she’s getting married. Jinyoung was honestly happy for her, since he saw how broken her mother was every time his father is mentioned. Her mother didn’t smile at him that day, and he found out why.

Apparently, the guy his mother is marrying didn’t know that she has a kid and would fume if he found out. Thus, resulting to Jinyoung being flown from the other side of the country with no one to depend on but himself and the ridiculous amount of money his mother sends him, while she built another family of her own.

Jinyoung learned to live with being alone, having figured out things by himself since he had no one to rely on. His mother offered to have a maid looking out for him but he refused. He focuses on studying hard since he has nothing better to do, and it’s not like he can live off of his mother’s money his whole life.

That night, Jinyoung felt how alone and lonely he was. How pathetic he is for not having anyone, no one to tell how his day went, no one to go with when a certain movie he has been waiting for is showing, when he just wants to cry and eat a lot. And that’s what he does.

He cries. He cries and cries until he finds it hard to breathe. He stares at the ceiling and cries even more. He’s so cold, and it feels as if everything in him is freezing and he can’t calm down.

He closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing while his tears are still flowing. He maintains his eyes closed until a face appeared, a face with a bright smile plastered on his beautiful face. _Lee Daehwi._

And for the remainder of the night, Jinyoung’s tears stopped flowing and he can feel the warmth filling his body.

 

“Daehwi, good morning!” Jihoon sends Daehwi a smile while letting himself in.

Daehwi groans and rubs the sleep off his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t see one of my friends now?”

Daehwi put on a face. “You can, but not at seven in the morning when it’s a Saturday. Why aren’t you even bothering Woojin?”

Jihoon grinned sheepishly at him, “He’s sleeping.”

Daehwi lost his shit. “Oh and I’m not?”

Jihoon laughed at him. “Woojin’s really adorable when he’s asleep. I don’t want to disturb him.”

“Woojin’s really adorable when he’s asleep. I don’t want to disturb him.” Daehwi mocked Jihoon in an awfully high pitched voice. “Woojin is not adorable when he’s asleep! I don’t even dare look at him when he’s sleeping because I’m too scared he’ll suddenly open his eyes or something. You are gross.”

Jihoon threw him a pillow. “Come on, don’t be like that. Besides, it’s not like I’m here for nothing!”

Daehwi sighed, his head landing on Jihoon’s shoulder. “What are you here for then? Make sure this is worth it Jihoon because I will really slap you.”

Jihoon wiggled his eyebrows and Daehwi had the urge to really slap him but was too sleepy to do so. “Oh it is worth it! I was going to ask you why you acted like you didn’t know Bae Jinyoung yesterday.”

Daehwi suddenly thinks that his white tiled floor looks extremely clean today. “What do you even mean?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and sighed, “I’m not Woojin, Daehwi. I’m not stupid. I know you’ve been crushing on Bae Jinyoung for months now.”

Daehwi’s eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat quicken. “I am not!”

Jihoon scooted closer to him and ruffled his hair, “It’s no use lying to me, Daehwi. I bet you know that at least by now. You may have been Woojin’s best friend longer but I’m your best friend too and I know you more than you know yourself.”

Daehwi sighed and ran his palms against his face. “Alright, fine. You got me.”

Jihoon grinned triumphantly, “So why did you act as if you didn’t know him?”

“It’s not like I could just blurt out ‘hi bae jinyoung! I know you!’”, Daehwi pouted. “He would be suspicious and might think I’m some kind of stalker.”

“Aren’t you?”

Daehwi glared at Jihoon he might as well be a pile of ash right now. Jihoon raised his arms defensively, “I’m kidding! Why don’t you approach him? I don’t think he has any friends. Wait, how did you even like him?”

“I don’t know, he–“Daehwi craned his neck to see something unusually familiar sticking out of Jihoon’s back pocket. “Hey, what is that purple thing on you?”

Jihoon grabbed it and clapped his hands in realization, “Oh right! I almost forgot! Mister Kwon asked me to give this to you, your daily dose of purple praises!”

Daehwi ignored Jihoon’s excited smile and how it turned into a frown when he grabbed it and put it inside his bedside drawer. “What? You don’t actually think I’m going to let you read it too? After Woojin did and teased me for a whole week?”

Jihoon frowned even more, “But I’m not Woojin! You know I like those kinds of stuff!”

“Let it go, I won’t let you read it.”

Jihoon sighed and gave up. “Well, aren’t you going to do anything about this admirer of yours? You can ask Mister Kwon, you know. You can even write back!”

Daehwi played with his cuffs, “He’ll probably tell me who is if he’s ready or if he actually wanted to. You know me, I don’t force people in doing things they don’t like doing.”

“How about Bae Jinyoung? Aren’t you going to do something about this one sided crush of yours?”

Daehwi looked at his friend with a sad smile, “Just like what you said, it’s one sided.”

 

 

Jinyoung was quietly munching on his burger while doing a last minute review for his Chemistry class. He’s sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched and his back leaning on the wall near the school’s fountain. It’s one of the rare places in the university with no people at all. He likes it because it’s quiet and peaceful.

Apparently, he talked too soon. Because as he was just about to finish the topic about polarity, his notebook was pulled from his hands and it flew somewhere he has no clue on.

“Why do I always see a piece of trash like you?”

Jinyoung remained seated and didn’t move an inch. He acted like nothing just happened. Bad move because the boy’s annoyance just heightened. “Yah! Speak when I’m talking to you!”

Jinyoung kept being silent. He could have talked to spare future bruises but he doesn’t know what to say. What could you probably say to a person who’s out to beat you up no matter what comes out of your mouth?

“Wah, you really are something.” The boy stepped on his knees. Jinyoung scrunched his face in pain. That was really painful for a first blow. His bully must have had a bad day.

“Still not going to say anything?” He pulled Jinyoung’s collar and raised his fist. Jinyoung closed his eyes. The boy’s fist came in contact with his stomach and he doesn’t know if he should be thankful for not injuring his head. He kicked Jinyoung’s legs again and Jinyoung thought that the boy’s finally done since that’s what he usually does for a finishing blow. He was wrong. The boy pulled him up and was about to punch him again, this time Jinyoung was so sure it was aimed at his face. He closed his eyes firmly, ready to face the painful outcome.

It didn’t. A voice was heard.

“Hey! Oh my god, Stop!”

And Jinyoung never felt so scared in his lifetime.

_No. not my sunshine. Not him._

Daehwi landed on Jinyoung’s side in a flash, pushing the bully with such force, the boy stumbled a few steps away from them. Daehwi looked at him and Jinyoung never saw this kind of Daehwi. His beautiful face full of concern and worry, Jinyoung just wanted to do anything to make it go away. Daehwi’s sparkling eyes are wavering as if the panic inside him is all concentrated in those brown orbs. Nevertheless, still flawlessly and amazingly beautiful. “Jinyoung, are you okay? Well shit that’s a stupid question because–“

“YAH LEE DAEHWI!”

Jinyoung felt Daehwi’s hand on his arm tremble, he looked at his sunshine’s face and he never felt so angry in his life. He wanted to hurt the guy who made Daehwi like this.

Daehwi’s hand clasped tightly on Jinyoung’s arm as the guy came nearer and nearer. Jinyoung wrapped his arm around Daehwi in a weak attempt to shield him.

“How dare you–“, the guy raised his fist and Jinyoung tightened his hold on Daehwi even more.

“Shut the fuck up you motherfucker!” And in an instant, the guy was lying first face on the ground and was groaning in pain.

“Daehwi are you okay? What in the actual fuck happened?” Woojin helped his best friend up and roamed his eyes on Daehwi’s body to make sure nothing’s out of the ordinary.

Daehwi took a minute to find his voice. “Jinyoung was being beaten up and I- I just”

Woojin understood him. He nodded to make Daehwi stop talking since his best friend was still a bit frozen in shock. He looked at the dude still sitting on the ground. He held his hand out, “You’re Bae Jinyoung right?”

Jinyoung took his hand and stood up. “Yeah. Thank you. For doing that.”

Woojin shrugged. “The dude was about to punch my best friend. Anyway, why aren’t you fighting back? Do you just let him do this to you? When has this been going on?”

Daehwi wanted to clap Woojin on the back for asking the questions he’s been dying to, but he was too exhausted to even move.

Jinyoung didn’t answer, looked at Daehwi whose brown round orbs are staring right through his soul. “I have to go.”

He tried to walk but his legs failed him and he stumbled, Woojin and Daehwi catching him immediately. Woojin glanced at him confusedly, “I don’t think you can walk on your own.”

“I’ll help him.” Daehwi gestured for Woojin to go. “You still have class, Woojin. I can handle this.”

Woojin looked at him in disbelief before stiffly nodding and leaving the two alone. “Call me and Jihoon later.” The younger nodded.

Daehwi adjusted his hold on Jinyoung’s shoulder and waist, “Let’s go to the clinic, I’m pretty sure the nurse–“

“No!” Jinyoung shook his head violently. “Please, no. I can handle this on my own. Let’s just go to the dorm.”

“What? But–“

“Please.”

Daehwi sighed. “Alright.”

 

 

“You know, your room is really dull. Literally. Don’t you have any interests?” _Yeah, you._ Jinyoung thought to himself as Daehwi freely roamed his eyes around the bland room of gray and black.

“I do. I just don’t bother because it takes a lot of my time.” Jinyoung shrugged as he sat on the edge of his bed, his legs are still in pain so he found it hard to stand up.

Daehwi noticed this and glanced at his legs ruefully, “Aren’t you going to do something about that? I’m pretty sure they hurt a lot.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips in pain. “They hurt but they’ll be gone for a few days. I can manage.”

Daehwi doesn’t look the tiniest bit convinced, he grabbed his backpack, rummaged through it, and took out what seem to be an ointment. “Give me your legs.”

Jinyoung looked at him incredulously and didn’t move, not by choice, he really couldn’t, maybe he doesn’t know how, or he was too surprised to even lift a finger.

Daehwi sighed and crouched in front of him, rolled his school pants up, and began applying whatever ointment he has on his hands. “I always have this with me since Woojin and Jihoon tend to fight a lot if you ever noticed them, and they tend to have minor bruises here and there and sometimes, no, they always forget that they do have them so…..”

And all Jinyoung can do is stare at the perfectly wonderful angel in front of him, with his heart beating loudly in his chest and his nerves all in mayhem. He didn’t know how it happened but he thinks he just fell even more than he is already. Hell, he doesn’t even know when he started loving this beautiful sunshine of his, just one day he woke up and everything seemed a lot brighter and it’s all because of him, all because of Lee Daehwi.

Lee Daehwi is his sun and he’s gladly revolving around him.

 

“You know, you should have done something.” Daehwi fixed his pants and sat beside him. “How long has this been going on?”

Normally, Jinyoung would just shrug and won’t talk but weirdly enough, he feels just comfortable talking to Daehwi. Should he even be surprised? “For some time now.”

 “You could have told Woojin about this.” Daehwi makes an arguing face. “As odd as it may sound, Woojin is in the student council and doesn’t like this kind of stuff.”

Jinyoung remained silent but stared back, and noticed the cute frown looming over his sunshine’s face.

Daehwi blinked, “Huh. Maybe that’s why I don’t ever get bullied. Because I have Woojin and Jihoon and you know how Woojin and Jihoon live their lives right? They’re two softies but they’re really frightening when they can be. Sometimes I get scared they might accidentally tackle me to death or something. I’m just glad they don’t ever get mad at me, or else I’ll just be a pile of broken bones right now.”

Jinyoung can’t help the smile breaking out of his face. _Only you can make me smile like this._ “You have great friends.”

Daehwi grinned to agree when his eyes suddenly sparkled as if a bright idea dawned on him, “Yes, and you are going to be friends with them too!”

Jinyoung choked on air, “What?”

Daehwi held his hands in excitement. “You’re going to be one of us! I’m sure they’d love it too! Well, at least I won’t be alone when they suddenly decide to beat each other up. You’ll be with me!”

Jinyoung was too shocked to even breathe.


End file.
